The present invention relates to coordinated multi-point transmission and reception (CoMP) in wireless or mobile communications and, more particularly, to signalling in inter-eNB (E-UTRAN NodeB or eNodeB) CoMP.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a CoMP mobile communications system 400 comprising a CoMP coordination zone or area or CoMP cooperating set 402 in which the embodiments may be implemented is illustrated. One or more user equipments (UEs) 410 are served by one or more TPs or cells 404 to 408. TPs 404 to 408 can be base stations or eNBs. Each of the user equipments includes e.g. a transmitter and a receiver, and each of the base stations or eNBs 104 includes e.g. a transmitter and a receiver.
Transmission layers are sometimes called “transmit layers” or “layers.” The number of transmission layers is known as “transmission rank” or “rank.” A codebook is a set of precoding matrices or precoders. A precoding matrix is also known as a codeword.